


Outage!

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Who's afraid of the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outage!

The team saw it before they heard or experienced it. The brief flash of lightning, followed by rumbles of thunder. Deep down in their stomachs they knew it was going to happen as they looked up to the ceiling.

The lights and computers flickered and the room went dark.

Picking up his cell phone without hesitation, Gibbs called maintenance to find out why the generators weren’t kicking in.

Hanging up, he looked up at his team who found flashlights, “The lightning took out our back up generators. Were stuck until the power company can come out.”

Tony started to hold his light up to his face and stalked McGee in the dark trying to make scary faces and noises. McGee, wasn’t in the mood for games. He never liked the dark, and most of all thunderstorms.

“Tony, will you please? I need to get my report done,” he said as he elbowed Tony away from him.

“Power is out. That means no computers McGeek!” Tony responded, surrendering his light game.

Suddenly, another clap of thunder hit, seemingly louder than before causing McGee to jump in his chair. When the initial shock wore off, he looked down at his paper that he was writing for his report to find a large scribble of his pen across it.

Looking up, McGee saw Gibbs leaning back in his chair, taking advantage of the down time for a nap and Tony, who gave up on torturing McGee and moved onto Ziva, trying to tell her horror stories. McGee smirked when he realized Ziva was scaring Tony a lot more in the darkness than she could ever in the daylight. When the next roll of thunder came, Tony jumped, dropping his flashlight leaving Ziva and McGee laughing, and a grin creeping on Gibbs’ silent face.


End file.
